Red spider lily the damned and remembered Pinsty
by Roses-sketchbook
Summary: Set 5 years or so after Hellraiser: Hellseeker; Kirsty had chosen a different fate to what Xipe had first conceived to believe... Now he must deal with the agony that comes after it {Pinsty-Pinhead/Kirsty}
Hello! Sakura here c: this is my first fanfiction to be posted on this site, so please bear with me and please, feel more than welcome to leave me comments and/or advice regarding the story~ its always appreciated c:
 **Reminder: This fic contains; sexual themes, smut, angst, hurt/comfort, spoilers, character death -and i do not own Hellraiser or any of its characters, but if i did that'd be awesome.** obviously this is a **Pinsty {pinhead/kirsty}** fanfiction and its Hellraiser; so all of the above would be expected anyway, huh? owo Anyhow, please enjoy~

It was a mere decade since Trevor's passing that Kirsty had ever even lied her chocolate brown eyes on the Lament configuration box. Or anything for that matter. A mere supposed car accident had rested Kirsty's tortured soul onto peace, forevermore, she wouldn't have the faintest touch of pain or pleasure bear onto her soul, let alone the flesh on her bones.

With the dark, looming clouds submitting itself against the once sun-filled sky, a certain hellish pin-headed Cenobite had walked through the gravestone filled field of grass, not embracing the tingling, ticklish sensation of the grass enveloping as the leather-bound boots and cassock of the hell-priest prevented that. Besides, his thought were more attentive to the grave that stood still, lifeless just like the corpse buried underneath it; reading "Kirsty Cotton" along with the appropriate dates of birth till death etched into stone. Marble perhaps, but that wasn't his attention. It was more about the young woman who he wouldn't deny that there was a connection with, perhaps it was dangerous being infatuated with a mere human? A Cenobite meddling with human matters was something that should be frowned upon.. human lives in comparison to those of the Cenobites' was much different―to be seen more as flesh longing to be experienced, sadistic and cruel, there was no time for human affections to be explored.

Unlike with Kirsty, there was no other human who he dared explore with.

Xipe was actually glad that she escaped their clutches, in a way he was glad only because that meant more encounters and deals to be made with Kirsty. The last one was when she was married to Trevor Gooden, that spiteful prick who didn't understand Kirsty the way that Xipe knew how. How she opened the box hoping that he would be taken as well. He had encountered her alone this time but instead given a bargain, a deal of sorts― and exchange for five souls instead of her own. In reality, he would have just let her go anyway, being as they enjoyed their "games" they've played. The meeting after that one, exchanged more than he bargained for―her flesh. In good time, he knew that one day she would subject herself to him, with the realisation that this was in her interests.

However, that wasn't entirely correct..

Xipe's hand gradually reached out to touch the gravestone before feeling an overwhelming sense of emotions that he couldn't explain.. unhealthy human emotions that made his hand quiver, even rested upon the top of the grave, he couldn't help but have raw human emotion pass through his system, just showing through his pale hand that he had once offered to Kirsty.. He had known that this outcome was well and truly possible―for while all the more that she kept running from a supposed fate, there was always this alternate to her fate with life.

She did exactly that.

running away from the Cenobite's and especially from Xipe.

 _"_ _how long will you continue to tease me like this? after all these years, i thought that you would have learnt something by now.. it seems that i have doubts "_

 _Kirsty had turned her head to the side, a faint hue of pink spreads across her cheeks as she just comfortably wanted to stay in the quivering denial that she held onto for more than a decade of pain. She shifted a hand through her straight hair, no more was it those corkscrew curls that he once admired; but it all the more shows that she's matured; ripened, from since when he met her last. She gave a sigh and held onto Xipe's hand gently, feeling the coolness clash with the warmth of her own; giving it a gentle―almost affectionate pat before slowly parting hands, her doe-like eyes made way to his own, abyss black eyes that possibly shown hints of sadness; for there were small tears gathering at the edges of his eyes, swelling from corner till it spilled down his cheek._

 _Kirsty just gave a faint smile, using her sleeve, she just gently wiped it away, "i thought that you wanted no tears.. 'waste of good suffering'?" she mused, as she then just expelled a short, gentle―almost playfully sarcastic scoff with her breath. The corners of her mouth gently perked; oh how he loved to see her smile, even if it was tinged with sadness._

 _Xipe merely forcibly squished her cheeks with his hands as the pair came closer together than before; lips brushing for the longest time; almost subtle with love, well, it was until the pair became more fervid―delving into each others' mouths and bodies as time continued on.._

 _He began to seep fingers then hands under her clothing; feeling the warmth of her skin; how it felt gentle and lovely underneath the coolness of his own. Kirsty was backed against the wall of her bedroom, her body almost arching against it as she expelled a contented sigh through parted lips of approval; sending not only was it confirmation but arousal was sent through Xipe as he continued to work himself onto her._

 _"_ _Im not like Frank.. i have no intention of being the same monster as he once was. You understand that, my Kirsty?" Xipe breathed against her moist neck, trailed up with bruises made with teeth and mouth. Kirsty just meekly nodded with agreement, trailing her arms around the back of his neck, drawing him onto her._

 _"_ _of course.."_

Xipe was now bent over the gravestone, catching it into his embrace as vivid memories that were made and shared among the pair sought to pain him once more, and possibly for the last time. His pins across his face denied him the pleasure to feel his skin against the only thing that he once owned. The only thing that now is the presence for Kirsty Cotton.

 _Kirsty was panting against Xipe on what now was her bed. Drowned by the once pristine white sheets that she used to dream about the hellish being on some occasions at night. Of which became much more vivid since Trevor's death._

 _She kept begging him to continue, to continue telling her how much he wanted her, her flesh. He chewed against a ripe nipple as he moved down her body, pins slowly dragged down her body too; giving her pain and pleasure alike._

 _"_ _Xipe.." she panted, breathing erratically as she just tossed and turned her head against the sunken pillow. "Xipe.. oh_ _ **fuck**_ _.."_

feeling tears bleed from the corners of his eyes as they then dripped onto the grey headstone of her grave, "Kirsty.." he sombrely muttered, " _ **kirsty**_ " he whined through clenched teeth.

 _Xipe's head was between her legs, wasting no time in giving what she desperately wanted from him. The pins across his face made it limiting in what he could do for her without hurting her, but he tried the best as he could with what he had; his hands and tip of his tongue. Sliding his tongue over her moist, private areas, as he relished the loud, almost pleasurable screams that filled his ears, and the apartment block._

 _Kirsty had clenched her thighs against the sides of his head, the pins digging into her legs as he slipped a couple of fingers inside of her. Feeling how damp and warm it was, immediately aroused Xipe himself, let alone the soft moans and exhilarating screams that was contenting to his ears._

 _"_ _Kirsty.." Xipe murmured against her womanhood lips; before adjusting himself so that his Cassock was off, showing that his appendage was standing hard and tall between muscled legs; moving between her now parted thighs._

 _"_ _that pitiful, damning human emotion that you once spoke to me about.. 'love' isn't it?" he adjusted his manhood against her womanhood, "'i love you' ―those three simple words.." as much as he'd hate to admit it, "could be held dear by me at about now" he admitted quietly, the most gentle that she's ever seen of him._

Leviathan's son, the hell-priest, whom of which chased after Kirsty's broken soul for her lifetime was now beneath this hallowed ground. He was now unable to experience the flesh, relish the sweet taste of the one human he held dear, her soul, now at rest in a place that he doesn't entirely know where. She had slowly led him to believe that she'd be okay.. even for the shortest time. However, even with what power he had, there was no preventing the inevitability of Kirsty's death. If in hell, one day, one day he will find her.

Just not this very moment.

quite foolishly he had fallen, perhaps this will be the last person he'd ever fall for.

Kirsty.


End file.
